


Be a Gryffindor

by slythindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythindor/pseuds/slythindor
Summary: Ginny Weasley comes out to the Weasley family at Christmas
Kudos: 1





	Be a Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever one-shot so please be nice... I would really appreciate any feedback.  
> but other then that...enjoy!
> 
> Also sorry for the spelling mistakes, I am trying

The burrow was unusually crowded with all of the Weasley clan home for Christmas, including a few extra guests in the form of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. With Voldemort rising into power these moments were truly rare but today was a special day, not just the fact that there was a Weasley family gathering for Christmas lunch but also Ginny Weasley was preparing herself to come out today. She had thought it through, over and over in her head and finally decided that she was done hiding and that today was the day. Her lesbian self will come into daylight and she would finally be truly proud of herself. Still, that didn’t stop the constant anxiety and fear she was facing. Her constant conflicting thoughts in her head, left the girl in a pile of nerves.

"Ginny you ok" Hermione said from Ginny bed as she watched the Ginny full of concern.  
"Yeah, why wouldn’t I be" Ginny said trying and miserably failing to act casual.

"Well, you have been pacing back and forth for the last 10 minutes, I'm surprised there isn’t a hole in the floor" the fizzy haired girl stated

"Ha-ha very funny who new Hermione was capable of sarcasm" Ginny mimicked in a posh Hermione accent which she had perfected in her 3rd year

"No, but seriously, Ginny are you ok" Hermione asked her friend full of concern and worried

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"No, you’re not!" Hermione snapped back

"Ok fine...um" Ginny said while fidgeting with the strings of her hoodie and looking away from her friend "I'm...I'm gay" she spat out suddenly, momentarily realizing what she had said. But it was out in the open and there was no way of taking it back now, Ginny had said it but Ginny had also truly meant it.

"Yeah and" Hermione said with a slight smile on her lips

"Wait what..." the ginger said shock at her friend’s reaction, well she wasn’t sure what her reaction would be but she was still shocked nether the less.

"Ginny I've known, I've known for a while" Hermione admitted with a true smile, Hermione had noticed a while back about Ginny sexuality but chose not to bring it up. She knew that when Ginny was ready like today, she would tell her. She was truly honed that Ginny has opened up her true self to her and she couldn't be prouder.

"Wait you've known" still in utter shock but also filled with relief 

"Well, you haven't been very subtle have you everyone has seen the way you look at y/n" Hermione joked with a smirk on her lips while nudging Ginny with her elbow.

"So, you are alright with it" Ginny said shyly whilst avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said shocked that Ginny would think that she wasn’t excepting "look at me Ginny" she said turning to the ginger girl looking e into her eyes " I don’t care who you like or dislike as long as you are happy, that’s all that matters to me" was the words spoken while the two girls engulfed each other in a friendly hug  
"Thank you, Hermione, that means so much to me" filled with relief and pure joy.

"So, when are you going to tell your family" Hermione said while they both pulled out of the hug

"Um I was thinking today" Ginny said with confidence but you could also see the clear far-off look in her eyes

"So that explains the pacing" Hermione responded with a chuckle

"Ha-ha very funning" Ginny said with a mocking sarcastic snap hoping to distract herself for the anxiety flooding into her body

"So why don’t you just go down the stairs and do it" Hermione said with a curious look but also a smile playing on her lips knowing what Ginny response would be. But the smart girl also knew that Ginny needed to let out all her emotions now or she would be a mess when she did finally come out to her family.

"I don’t know maybe because I am scared" Ginny snapped not at Hermione but at the world "so scared that they won’t accept me, they are my family, all I have and I don’t know what I would be without their approval. I can’t change who I am but I don’t want them to hate me for that. What if they don’t love me any more..." tears flowing out of her eyes… well today has already been a rollercoaster of emotions

"Ginny...breath" was said whilst bringing the crying girl into a hug "you ok" though she already knew the answer

"Yeah, I’m ok... no I'm not ok!"

"Ginny they will love you no matter what gender you prefer to hook up with" Hermione said with a smile

"I know Hermione I know, I'm just terrified" she said with a sigh

"I know you are, but just remember that you are Ginny Weasley the strong confident girl who isn’t afraid to shut down the haters down. You are the bravest girl I know, so go down stairs at dinner and tell them like the Gryffindor you are. Ok" Hermione said looking she girl in the eyes and handing her a tissue which Ginny excepted and quickly cleaned up her face with it.  
"Ok, I ready!" Ginny said full with this confidence she hadn't had a few moments ago but she knew she was ready in her heart, yes, she was still scared and terrified but she was ready.

"Harry, Ron, come down food is ready...girls you to" the voice of her mum echoed through the burrow as the ginger haired girl mentally prepared herself while walking down the flight of stairs to the dinner table where her mum, dad, Charlie, bill, harry, Ron, Fred George and Hermione were waiting. Percy wasn’t there because well after what her put harry through last year the whole family relationship within was strained.

"Ginny love you ok you look a little green" miss Weasley said whist getting up from her seat and placing a hand on her daughter’s head  
"Mummmm I'm fine" Ginny responded with a slight eye role, she did love her mother but sometimes things she did were just too much  
"Ginny are you sure you are ok?" Charlie said while sending a concerned look towards his sister who did look a little pale. Hermione gave a small smile to Ginny while taking a seat between Ron and Harry, she was so proud of Ginny for finally coming out.

"Yeah, I'm ok...um I have something to tell you guys...um" Ginny said while avoiding looking at anyone of her family, "snap out of it Ginny, you are a Gryffindor" she told herself

"Spit it out" George joked  
"Come on gin cat got you tongue" Fred responded

"FRED let you sister speak" Mrs. Weasley snap at her son while still being confused at her youngest daughters’ sudden change in demeanor

Be a Gryffindor "I'm gay!" Ginny spit out leaving the room in a moment of silence

"Wait what?" Ron said in shock

"Yeah, I'm kind of gay" she said shyly with a chuckle whilst Hermione gave her a genuine smile

"Ha I always knew you swung that way" George said nudging Ginny with his elbow whilst Fred sneakily, unnoticed to the room, gave George five gallons

"GEORGE" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the twin still in slight shock but she was so proud of her daughter,

"Aww Ginny why didn’t you tell us sooner...come here" bringing her daughter into a hug whilst gently stocking her hair "aww we will always love you no matter who you love"

"That's what I said" Hermione responded smiling

"So Ginny who is the special lady you have your eye on" bill said with a cheeky smile

"Shut up..." Ginny replied with a smile on her now red face

"I bet 10 gallons it is y/n" Fred explains happily

"so, are all you guys ok with it?" Ginny said blatantly ignoring Fred's comment

"Of course, Ginny why wouldn't we be" harry said to the youngest Weasley girl,

"Yeah, we will love and support you no matter what" Mr. Weasley said whilst hugging his youngest child

"You will always be our little sister" the twins sang

"I love you guys so much," Ginny finished. A weight was truly lifted off her chest, and it was utterly reliving now all she had to do was actually asked y/n. She just had to be a Gryffindor about it!


End file.
